


public displays of affection

by surrenderer



Series: kylux positivity week 2.0 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Drabble, First Kiss, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, On the Run, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Hux hisses. “Now kiss me.”For Kylux Positivity Week 2.0, Day 4: First Kiss
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux positivity week 2.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	public displays of affection

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I was going to sit out Day 4 of KPW, but nope, this idea grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let me go. I wrote this in an hour and posted it ten minutes later. Please forgive all typos, mistakes, weird grammar, odd characterization, etc.
> 
> If you've seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this scene will seem familiar to you in a lot of ways.

There are bounty hunters looking for them when they finish their latest drop-off, ducking out from dusty stall curtains and down the alleyway before Hux stops in his tracks and holds out an arm. Ben walks right into his back before he catches himself; Hux spins around immediately and grabs onto Ben’s forearms.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Ben is sure he heard Hux wrong—the market is loud, all sorts of people and creatures are jostling them as they walk by, Hux could’ve easily said something different—

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable,” Hux hisses. “Now _kiss me._ ”

Ben doesn’t even have a chance to protest before Hux yanks him in by the thin scarf looped around his neck and over his head, and presses their lips together.

Ben freezes; he’s prepared for ambushes and firefights and negotiations, but he’s not prepared for the way Hux’s lips feel against his—dry from the desert winds here, but still warm and there’s the barest hint of _wet_ from how they breathe against each other—

 _Make it believable_ , _you idiot, don’t just stand there_ , Ben hears in his mind, _they’re still looking for us_.

So he reaches out with the Force; it’s harder to dip into that wellspring of power these days, ever since Exegol, but he can still sense what’s around him if he puts his mind to it.

Two mercenaries at one end of the market, two on the other, and two more patrolling the narrow lanes between stalls. Looking for them.

Hux bites his lip, either to get Ben’s attention or to add to the charade, and Ben doesn’t quite manage to stifle the whining noise he makes. But there’s a sturdy wall behind him, so he puts his hands on Hux’s waist—still so lean despite being able to afford actual food these days—and spins them around so that Hux is pressed up against the building as they kiss.

If they didn’t have a very good reason for this, Hux would likely have a knife at his neck before Ben could count to five, but here and now, Hux melts against him and even deepens the kiss. Ben feels him unsheathing a knife, the motions hidden by the bulk of Ben’s body against his, but he’s not concerned. All he can think is, _why haven’t they done this before?_

It could be a minute later, it could be an hour, but when they finally break apart, they’re both breathing hard and Hux doesn’t make any move to push him away.

“The patrol is gone,” Hux says after a moment, looking around them. The spell broken, Ben backs up enough so Hux can push himself off the wall. “Come on, we can get back to the ship if we loop around and avoid that main exit.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, a shock of dyed brown hair falling into his eyes, and glances over at Ben again. When Ben looks back at him, Hux can’t quite meet his eyes. “Are you coming or not?”

Ben feels like the entire world has shifted beneath his feet in the last minute, but still, he nods and takes one step, and then another, as Hux brushes past him. His mouth is still pink, and there’s dust all over the back of his clothes from the wall.

Ben swallows—and he knows it’s not just the desert heat making his mouth dry. “Yeah. Right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, new friends are welcomed on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/).


End file.
